Guise Will Be Guise
Following the guidance of the Caritas host, Angel leaves town to meet with a swami to try to help him brazen out his persona, while Wesley impersonates Angel when a shrewd and powerful businessman, named Bryce, asks him to guard his daughter Virginia from assassins from a rival corporation seeking to kill her. But both Angel and Wesley are unaware that their respective parties know about the deception. The impostor pretending to be the swami tries to keep Angel away from Los Angeles in order for Bryce to perform a ritual on his 50th birthday to become a demon by ritually sacrificing Virginia to a powerful demon. Synopsis Angel tries to hunt down Darla at Wolfram & Hart, but Cordelia and Wesley stop him. Angel consults the demon host at the karaoke bar Caritas, who refers him to Swami T'ish Magev for help. Cordelia and Wesley hold down the office while Angel is away, both glad that he is seeking help to calm his obsession with Darla. At the office, a thug holds Cordelia at gunpoint, demanding to see Angel, and Wesley is forced to pose as their vampire boss in order to save her. Magnus Bryce, a shrewd and rich businessman, is in need of Angel's services to protect his daughter from assassins from a rival corporation fronted by Paul Lanier. He offers Wesley blood that he forces down, to keep from ruining his cover. Wesley meets Mr. Bryce's daughter, Virginia, and then the two go shopping. Virginia and Wesley talk about how she wants freedom from the prison her father's created for her, then the two kiss. Virginia initially stops, believing Angel's curse is an obstacle, but Wesley claims it is more of a 'recommendation' than anything else — and the two have sex. Meanwhile, at a quiet cabin, Angel talks with the normal-looking Swami about his choice of clothing, style of car, and brand of hair gel. The Swami advises Angel to find a blond woman and break her heart, so he will feel better about his situation with Darla. Later, the Swami talks to Paul Lanier over the phone, revealing that he's an imposter. Through their conversation, in which they both believe Angel is with them, they deduce that Wesley is not Angel. Lanier informs Bryce that there is a fake protecting Virginia - a bodyguard who is able to have sex with his virgin daughter. Gunn sets off to find Angel, but when he arrives at the cabin the fake swami knocks him out. Angel witnesses this, and uses a fishing pole to pull the man out of the sun and into his grasp. Cordelia arrives at the Bryce home, but before she can rescue Wesley, Virginia finds out that he's not really Angel. In order to get a significant amount of power from a demon, Bryce plans to sacrifice his daughter. Angel and Wesley conclude that Lanier was trying to prevent the sacrifice so that Bryce wouldn't get the power. Bryce starts the sacrificial ritual, but Angel and crew interrupt. The demon appears, but won't take Virginia as a sacrifice because she is not a virgin. Furious about her father's actions, Virginia punches him and disassociates herself from him, revealing that she hasn't been a virgin since she was sixteen. After reading an article in a magazine, both Cordelia and Angel are jealous that Wesley is getting so much publicity as Virginia's bodyguard. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Angel *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn Guest Stars *Andy Hallett as The Host *Art LaFleur as T'ish Magev *Brigid Brannagh as Virginia Bryce *Patrick Kilpatrick as Paul Lanier *Todd Susman as Magnus Bryce Co-stars *Danica Sheridan as Yeska *Saul Stein as Benny *Frankie Jay Allison as Thug #1 *Michael Yama as Japanese Man #1 *Eiji Inoue as Japanese Man #2 *Ed Trotta as Man Quotes and trivia *In "Heartthrob," Angel again tries to seek out spiritual guidance after Buffy's death at the end of Season 5. This time he visits a group of Sri Lankan monks, who turn out to be Shur-hod demons. *The newspaper calls Wesley "bodyguard to the stars", which is what Cordelia called Angel after he saved Rebecca Lowell. ("Eternity") *Guest star Brigid Brannagh was a main cast member of the short-run vampire drama "Kindred: The Embraced", playing the role of Sasha. (As the episode ends) Angel: There's no Wyndam-Pryce Agency. Category:Angel episodes